


Fulfilling a Wish

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian Littrell's journey to adopt a child. Read on as he finds a child to fit into his hectic life, and becomes a single father by choice.





	Fulfilling a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another story. This week is Brian's turn. Next week will be Nick's turn, and I will have written a story solely about each individual Backstreet Boy, with appearances from the others. I am so beyond enjoying writing, and I thank all for the the support you have given me. As always I own nothing and all rights go to the Boys and their management.

Brian Littrell, part of the legendary vocal harmony group Backstreet Boys, was in a conundrum. He wanted a child. Three things were stopping him from having said child at the current moment. One, he was a single male, with no want of having a partner. Two, his insane recording and touring schedule with the group. Lastly, he wasn’t sure on how he would go about getting a child. He had several options open to him, with surrogacy and adoption intriguing him the most out of all the possibilities. He was leaning towards adoption, maybe an older child who had been in the system for a while. His bandmates all knew about Brian’s desire to have a child, and with Howie and Kevin both having their own children, Brian often babysat for them on the nights they wanted to have dates with their wives. AJ and Nick were both single and happily so. With his 30th birthday approaching, Brian knew he had to get started soon on whatever process he decided on, because he knew either process would take time to complete. After talking to the Boys, and figuring out finances and doing some soul searching and praying, he ultimately decided to go the adoption route.

In some twist of fate, after the Boys most recent album, Never Gone, their label offered them a year hiatus to recharge. All five Boys agreed to the break, being burnt out and exhausted from the last 12 years of constant touring and making 6 albums in that time frame. Brian now knew this would be the perfect time to add to his family. Brian knew that he wanted an older child, but also knew that an older child came with a completely different set of issues than a newborn or toddler would. Kevin’s oldest daughter was now six years old, and she was the oldest of the Backstreet children. Kevin’s youngest daughter was three, and his son was just six months old. Howie’s son was four, and his daughter was eighteen months old. With having babysat his bandmate’s children at various points in the last six years, Brian had experience with a wide age range of children. 

Brian started his journey by visiting the local orphanage to see what children were “available” to be adopted. Walking into the building on a Saturday morning, he immediately became overwhelmed by the number of children running around. He took his time looking for the headmistress’s office, having had made an appointment to see her earlier in the week. Walking past a little boy, he saw that the child was holding a book in his hands and had his head bent down, dragging his blanket with him. Brian took notice of the child and mentally took stock of what he looked like so he could ask the headmistress about him. Another twenty feet down the hallway, he found the door to the office, and knocked. A loud voice shouted to enter, and Brian quietly entered the small office. 

Sitting behind a desk stacked with papers sat a woman in her mid-forties. Mary Scott was a brunette, about five foot six, with a warm smile on her face. Brian could tell that she loved her job, but it was taxing on her. Ms. Scott verified that his name was Brian Littrell, and asked what she could help with. Brian told her that he was looking to adopt an older child as a single father. Ms. Scott told Brian that there were no issues with him adopting as a single father, and that he would have to fill out paperwork and get clearances from his doctor, and get background checks and fingerprints done. Ms. Scott also asked for letters of recommendation on Brian’s character and life from family and friends. Brian didn’t think that was too much work to be done, and asked if he could get started on it as soon as possible. Ms. Scott smiled and grabbed a thick sheaf of paper from behind her and set it in front of Brian. He was amazed at some of the questions, which ranged from his birthdate, to how he was raised by his parents. A smaller sheaf of papers was given to him to have his doctor fill out, and he was to make appointments at the local police precinct to get fingerprints and a background check done. 

Brian put the paperwork in the messenger bag he brought with him, and turned back to Ms. Scott. He asked her that even though he hadn’t yet completed the paperwork, if he could ask about a child that he had an interest in possibly adopting. Ms. Scott’s eyebrow raised, and said that even though it was an unorthodox request, she would tell him as much as she could. Brian described the little boy he has passed in the hallway, and Ms. Scott’s eyes lit up in recognition and sadness. She told Brian that the little boy’s name was Trevor, and that he was seven years old. He had been in the orphanage since he was one, after his parents tragically died in a car accident, in which he survived. Both of his parents were only children, and all four of his grandparents were deceased, so he was brought to the orphanage.Brian asked Ms. Scott if Trevor was still available for adoption, and if Brian could possibly meet him. Ms. Scott told Brian that Trevor was still able to be adopted, but asked that the meeting be pushed off until Brian had completed the paperwork. After a moment of thought, Brian agreed, but asked for a photo of Trevor. Ms. Scott handed him a small photo of the boy, and Brian tucked it away. He then thanked Ms. Scott for her time, and promised to have the paperwork completed within the next two weeks. He also promised to have the fingerprints and background checks done in that time as well. Ms. Scott wished Brian well, and Brian left the office and orphanage with a smile on his face. 

Brian got home, and asked the other four guys to come to dinner with him that night. The four guys accepted the invitation, and Brian sat at his dining room table to get started on the mountain of paperwork that needed to be done. Most of the questions were pretty extensive, and Brian filled out the questions with as much information as he possibly could. A couple hours passed, and Brian left the paperwork on the table, and went to his bedroom to get ready to go to dinner with the other guys. As he walked to his room, he passed the guest room, and thought about Trevor as he did. He wondered how the little boy would decorate the room, if he ended up adopting him.  Twenty minutes later, as he was driving to the local Italian restaurant that the guys liked, he mentally steeled himself for the conversation that would occur. 

Entering the restaurant, he saw that Kevin and Howie had already arrived, and the three guys waited for Nick and AJ, who ended up being five minutes late, as per usual. The five settled at their table and ordered their drinks and appetizers, talking about band things, and enjoying the conversation. After ordering their entrees, and having the appetizers cleared away, Brian tapped his wine glass and got the attention of the other four gentlemen. Brian cleared his throat and announced that he had started the adoption process. Kevin and Howie got wide smiles on their faces and congratulated Brian, while AJ and Nick sat stunned for a moment, and joined in on the celebrations. AJ asked Brian if he had any ideas about the child he wanted to adopt. Brian reached into his messenger bag and withdrew the photo he had of Trevor. He held it up to the other four, and they immediately fell in love with the little boy.  Brian then asked the other four if they would write him letters of recommendation so that he could possibly adopt Trevor. Howie, Nick, AJ, and Kevin all told him that they would gladly write the letters, and Brian asked that they complete them by the following Friday so that he could take them back to Ms. Scott the Monday after that with his completed paperwork. The other four agreed, and they enjoyed the rest of their meal together, and parted ways, with Brian going back home to work on the paperwork some more. 

The following Friday, after visiting his doctor and the local police precinct for the background check and fingerprints, Brian invited the guys over to his place for a movie night. AJ and Nick arrived early, and both gave him their letters of recommendation. Kevin and Howie arrived with the snacks and drinks, and also gave Brian their letters. Brian asked if he could read each of them, and the four gave their consent. As the other four started to squabble about the movie choices, Brian wandered back to his bedroom with the letters. As he settled down to read them, time slipped by, and the guys realized that it had been more than twenty minutes since they last saw Brian. They wandered back to his bedroom and saw him crying with the letters next to him. They rushed to him and gathered Brian in their arms. Brian looked at the men who he considered his brothers, and told them that what they wrote in the letters brought him to tears and humbled him. The other four looked at each other, and told Brian that writing their letters was the easiest thing each of them had ever done. Brian hugged each of his brothers and they went back into the family room to settle in for a night of watching movies and just spending time together. 

The next Monday, armed with the completed paperwork that he had done, along with the paperwork from his doctor and the clearances from the police precinct and the letters of recommendations from the Boys and Brian’s family, Brian went back to the orphanage to meet with Ms. Scott again. As Brian approached the building for the second time, he was excited and nervous about maybe meeting his future son today. As he approached Ms. Scott’s office, the butterflies in his stomach were in full force. He knocked on the door, and was bid entrance. He opened to find Ms. Scott in the middle of her own paperwork, which she moved to the side when she saw Brian enter the office. He pulled his messenger bag around and pulled out everything that was requested of him and handed it to Ms. Scott. She looked through everything and saw it was all filled out. She looked up at Brian with a smile. Brian’s nervousness hit its peak, and he wondered what she would tell him. Ms. Scott told Brian that he could now have that meeting with Trevor. Brian sat momentarily stunned, before a wide smile spread across his face. He asked Ms. Scott how Trevor was doing and if he was able to see him that day. Ms. Scott told Brian that Trevor was having a good day today and that he was told he might be seeing someone new. Brian didn’t understand why Ms. Scott would do that, because it might make Trevor anxious. He asked if he could meet Trevor. Ms. Scott stood up and told Brian to follow her. They left the office and went upstairs, Ms. Scott explaining that Trevor spent most of his time in his room reading stories. Brian got a smile on his face, happy that the little boy loved to read as Brian did when he had time. As they approached Trevor’s room, Brian felt the butterflies returning. 

Ms. Scott opened Trevor’s door, and entered the room. Brian followed her, and his first sight of Trevor was blocked by a blanket. It seemed that Trevor liked reading under the covers, so that none of the other children would bother him or steal his books. Ms. Scott bent down by the bed and whispered to Trevor that he had a friend that wanted to meet him. Brian watched as the blanket inched down as a green t-shirt, then brown hair, then a cherub face became exposed. Turning to look at the new person, Brian realized that Trevor had the same shade of blue eyes as him, and had on dark blue jeans and sneakers. Brian spoke in a soft voice and introduced himself to Trevor. Trevor turned to Ms. Mary (as he referred to Ms. Scott) and asked who the new person was. Ms. Mary told him that Brian wanted to meet him and play with him. Trevor got out of the bed and handed his book to Brian and plopped down in Brian’s lap. Brian looked at the book, and saw it was a book about animals. Brian asked Trevor what his favorite animal was, and Trevor told Brian that his favorite animal was a panda bear. He told Trevor that his favorite animal was a lion, and Trevor started telling Brian all about lions and panda bears and Brian listened intently. 

Ms. Scott watched their interactions and loved what she saw. Brian was attentive and caring, staying calm when Trevor went off on his tangents about different animals. Ms. Scott knew that it would take time to process the paperwork, but knew that Brian would be taking Trevor home soon enough. Turning her attention back to the two seated on the floor, she heard Brian ask Trevor if he liked music. As Trevor nodded his head, Brian asked what kind of music he liked. Trevor told Brian that he liked the Backstreet Boys. Brian’s eyes widened, and asked Trevor if he recognized him. Trevor nodded his head, and told Brian that he realized who he was, but wanted to tell him all about the animals he had learned about from his books. Brian laughed, and asked Trevor what his favorite song was. He told Brian that he liked Everybody and Larger than Life. Ms. Scott told Brian that Trevor loved the music video for Larger because Trevor’s other interest was robots and superheroes. Brian turned to Trevor and asked if he wanted to watch the music video with him. Trevor got a huge smile on his face and almost yelled a positive response. Brian pulled out his phone and loaded the music video up. Ms. Scott watched the two bend their heads over the screen and listened as Brian quizzed Trevor on who was who in the band. Trevor knew who was who, and told Brian that while he liked him, his favorite in the band was Kevin and AJ. Brian adopted a mock offended look and threatened to tickle Trevor. Trevor squealed in happiness and dove away from Brian. Brian pulled him back in his lap and they continued watching BSB music videos. 

An hour later, Ms. Scott told Trevor that Brian had to go, but would be back in a couple of days to play some more. Brian gave Trevor a hug and told him that he would see him soon. Brian and Ms. Scott left Trevor to play in his room and went back to Ms. Scott’s office. As Brian sat back in the chair, Ms. Scott told Brian that he had a very good chance of adopting Trevor. Brian was ecstatic. She told him that the paperwork would take about a month to process, but he was welcome to come back twice a week to spend time with Trevor, and he could bring one or two others with him on the visits. Brian immediately knew that he would bring Kevin and AJ with him on Thursday to meet Trevor, and would bring Nick and Howie the following week. Brian got up and thanked Ms. Scott for everything and that he would see her on Thursday to spend more time with Trevor. As he walked out of the orphanage, he called the other four and told them to skype him that night. They made plans to skype at 9pm that night after Kevin and Howie’s kids went to bed. Brian made his way back home, and made himself dinner, while working on some music at his piano and with his guitar. 

9pm rolled around, and Brian was on his laptop on Skype with the other four. He told them all about meeting Trevor and that his favorite band was the Backstreet Boys. The guys were shocked, and Kevin and AJ got smiles on their faces when they heard that Trevor loved them. Nick and Howie mock pouted, but were very happy for Brian. He told the others that he would be able to spend time with Trevor twice a week, and was able to bring one or two others with him to meet Trevor. He then asked Kevin and AJ if they were doing anything on Thursday. Stunned, they both replied that they had no plans, and Brian invited them to come with him to meet Trevor. He then told Nick and Howie that they would meet him in a week, when Brian would make his third trip. All four were very excited to meet the little boy that had a very good chance of becoming their nephew. They ended the skype session with Kevin and AJ planning to meet at Brian’s house at 10AM Thursday morning. 

Thursday came quickly, and Brian couldn’t wait to see Trevor again. When AJ and Kevin showed up to come with him, Brian noticed the nervousness that was on his face from Monday was mirrored in both of his bandmate’s faces. Brian reassured them both that Trevor would love them. The trio made their way to the orphanage and met with Ms. Scott. Ms. Scott had a warm smile on her face when she saw AJ and Kevin accompanying Brian. She knew that she would have a very excited little boy in about five minutes. The three men followed her to Trevor’s room, and her and Brian entered the room, leaving AJ and Kevin in the hallway for a couple of minutes. AJ and Kevin heard Trevor yell Brian’s name and heard Brian mock falling to the ground to make Trevor think he knocked Brian over. They shared a warm smile and their nervousness started to die away. Brian told Trevor that he had a surprise for him. Trevor was curious, because Brian didn’t come in with anything in his hands. He asked Brian what the surprise was, and Brian turned his head toward the doorway and told the guys to come in. As soon as the door opened, and Kevin and AJ became visible to Trevor, he jumped off Brian’s lap, and ran towards the men. Both men bent down just in time to catch Trevor. AJ picked him up and gave him a hug. Kevin started talking to Trevor about anything and everything. Trevor was so excited to meet his favorite members of the Backstreet Boys. He quickly asked the trio to sing Everybody and Larger. After obliging his request, Trevor turned to Brian and asked where Howie and Nick were. Brian told the little boy that he would meet the two of them on Monday. Trevor was very excited, and the four of them spent the next two hours listening to music and playing with games and puzzles. Eventually the trio had to leave, and Brian promised Trevor that he would see him every Monday and Thursday for a while. He didn’t dare mention the adoption possibility in Trevor’s presence. Trevor couldn’t wait until Monday to meet the other part of his favorite band. Before the trio left, Ms. Scott told Brian that his paperwork was in the middle of processing, and that the chance of him adopting Trevor grew with each passing day. He asked Ms. Scott if it was too soon to start sorting out a bedroom for Trevor, and Ms. Scott gave her blessing for him to start. She gave him a list of things that he could start to work on. The trio left after thanking her, all very happy to have spent time with Trevor. 

Brian spent the weekend beginning the process of clearing out the guest bedroom, and making lists of things he knew he would have to purchase for Trevor. The weekend passed quickly, and Monday morning arrived. In a scene reminiscent to the previous Thursday, Nick and Howie were nervous to meet Trevor. The trio made their way to the orphanage, and Ms. Scott met them at the front door. They immediately went to Trevor’s room, and again Brian went in and left Nick and Howie out in the hallway. He spent five minutes asking Trevor about his weekend, and both Boys in the hallway were smiling listening to Brian interact with Trevor. Brian asked Trevor if he was ready to meet Nick and Howie. Trevor started bouncing in Brian’s lap, and exclaimed that he wanted to meet them. Brian turned towards the door and told them to get their butts in there. As Nick and Howie entered Trevor’s room, Trevor again ran towards them and Howie scooped him up. Trevor asked Brian and Howie to sing How Did I Fall In Love With You, and asked Nick to sing I Need You Tonight. Brian asked Trevor how he knew about those two songs, and Ms. Scott told them that she had shown Trevor some of their lesser known songs. The three obliged his request, and Trevor played with them for the two hours that Brian was allowed to spend with Trevor. Before the three left, Trevor asked Ms. Scott if all five of the boys could visit him the next Monday. He wanted to just spend time with Brian on Thursday. Unknown to Brian, Ms. Scott had expedited his paperwork and he had received approval to adopt Trevor. Ms. Scott told Trevor that she would see what she could do. She then turned to Brian and asked him to come in at 9AM Thursday morning, and whispered to him to get everything ready in his home. Bewildered, Brian asked if it meant what he was thinking, and Ms. Scott just smiled mysteriously. The trio left, and Brian knew he had to scramble to get everything ready for Trevor. 

The next two days passed in a blur of shopping and organizing. By the time Brian left for his meeting with Ms. Scott, the guest bedroom had been completely transformed into a little boy’s bedroom. Brian had also called his family doctor and a dentist and set up appointments as well just in case. He made his way to the orphanage and to the familiar office. Ms. Scott opened the door and invited him in. In her no-nonsense tone, she told Brian that his paperwork had been processed and he was free to adopt Trevor if he so desired. Brian sat speechless for a good two minutes. He asked in disbelief if Trevor was really going to be his. Ms. Scott softened her look and gave him a warm smile. She told him that if he wanted, he could take Trevor home today. Brian instantly accepted and asked if Trevor knew about the situation. She told him that he did not, and asked if he wanted to tell him. Brian immediately stood up, and Ms. Scott followed him down the familiar path to Trevor’s room. Brian knocked on the door, and the little boy pulled the door open and ran into Brian’s arms. Brian told Trevor that he had a very important question to ask him. Trevor looked curious and asked what the question was. He asked the little boy if he wanted to go home with Brian. Trevor looked at Brian disbelievingly and asked if it was for real. Brian hugged Trevor and told him that he would love to have Trevor live with him. Trevor pulled out of Brian’s arms and went to Ms. Scott. He asked her if this meant that Brian was adopting him, and would be his Daddy. Ms. Mary told him that if that is what he wanted, Brian would be his Daddy. Trevor ran back to Brian, and said “Let’s go home, Daddy!” Brian burst into tears as he hugged his son. Scooping him into his arms, they walked back to Ms. Scott’s office. Ms. Scott gave Brian the final paperwork to fill out, which included a new birth certificate. Trevor would be officially known as Trevor Scott Littrell from now on. Brian took Kevin’s middle name as his son’s middle name. It was also partially after the woman who helped him become a father. Brian sent Trevor back to his room to get the things he wanted to keep. Ten minutes later found father and son on their way home, after a tearful goodbye with Ms. Mary. Brian called the other four and asked for a skype session in 30 minutes. They agreed, having had a feeling what was going on. 

Thirty minutes later, Trevor was getting used to his new home. As Brian pulled up Skype, he pulled Trevor into his lap. Five minutes later, the four other Boys were happily surprised to see Trevor in his new home with his dad. They sent congratulations to Brian, and slowly Howie and Kevin’s kids also appeared and introduced themselves to Trevor. Trevor looked at his dad, and asked when they could all play together. Brian looked at his brothers, and Howie immediately got the hint, and told Trevor they could all come over on Friday night and play together. The kids all cheered at that. Trevor told Uncle Nick and Uncle AJ that they had to come as well. Brian watched his brother’s reactions as his son called them Uncle. They immediately told Trevor that they would be there and they couldn’t wait to play with their nieces and nephews. The five Boys looked at each other, feeling very content with their lives. 

Friday came and Trevor was so excited to meet his “cousins”. He wouldn’t stop bouncing around the house, and Brian could only laugh at his son’s exuberance. Finally, Brian drove over to Howie’s and Trevor charged out of the car. Brian caught his son, and they slowly walked up to the front door. Howie answered the door, and bent down to give Trevor a hug. Trevor reciprocated the hug, and Howie introduced his son and daughter to Trevor, along with Kevin's two girls. Kevin came over and bent down with his son in his arms and introduced Trevor to his son. Trevor loved meeting the baby, but quickly ran off to play with the other kids. Brian joined the other four in the backyard keeping an eye on the kids, while Kevin and Howie's wives worked on dinner. They soon settled down for a delicious BBQ dinner, and Brian was feeling very content with his life. He had his brothers, the band, and now a loving son to raise. Brian was now looking forward to seeing what was ahead in his life. 

As the years went by, Trevor grew into a fine young man, who was the apple of his father's eye. Brian never married, but ended up adopting an eleven-year-old girl when Trevor was thirteen. He asked his father for a little sister, and Meredith Grace entered their lives a year later. Brian was extremely proud of his two children, and both went onto college and led successful lives. Trevor and Meredith both married, and had three children apiece. Brian was a doting grandfather to his grandchildren. Brian remained close to the Boys and they got together several times a month, and their children practically grew up together. The Boys' music career waned after several years, and they quietly withdrew from the spotlight. At the age of 88 years old, Brian Littrell passed in his sleep, having had a very successful personal and professional life. 


End file.
